


Adrenaline and Attraction

by Captainfandom



Series: Heroverse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, metavengers - Fandom
Genre: Always a girl, Crackship turned cruiseline, F/M, I dislike tagging, Lady Cap, Metavengers RP, Sue is just the best, These two are such cuties, heroverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainfandom/pseuds/Captainfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Text based RP with my beloved Lokatt. Only edited up by me (())= out of character commentary :3<br/>Loki: This is speaking<br/>Loki this is an action or description<br/>Enjoy.<br/>Shoutout to Megan for commenting! :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adrenaline and Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Text based RP with my beloved Lokatt. Only edited up by me (())= out of character commentary :3  
> Loki: This is speaking  
> Loki this is an action or description  
> Enjoy.  
> Shoutout to Megan for commenting! :3

Sue they set up camp earlier  
Sue they've got bones to reset and scratches to clean  
Sue they're tired  
Sue the battle had been successful-  
Sue Loki as it turned out was amazing on the field.  
Loki is a smidge smug  
Sue when the last of the soldiers ran they whooped and hollered for him  
Loki and asking all sorts of questions about how their weaponry works  
Loki was- surprised to turn around to cheering  
Loki (covered in blood)  
Loki smiled brighter and more honestly than he had in years when he realized it was for him  
Loki was a little awkward about it  
Loki didn't quite know what to do  
Loki took a bow  
Loki it seemed like the best option  
Sue laughed and dumdum offered to carry him  
Loki laughed and declined  
Loki A warrior should walk on his own feet when he can~  
Sue they walk a little further before stopping to eat  
Loki the battle scared off any wildlife in the area  
Loki sadly ate army rations (ick)  
Sue split up her own rations among the others discretely~  
Sue eats and sneaks off before the guys start playing cards  
Loki notices her sneaking off  
Sue they're very excited to teach loki cards  
Loki: ((where's she goingggg))  
Sue: (( she's going to wash her face and hands because she feels icky. they give her shit for it Loki (will, of course, whup all their asses once he learns the rules)  
Loki (except -insert one person's name here who is good at cards-)  
Loki (this will bother loki to no end)  
Sue (probably Jac. )  
Sue (he taunts him in french and laughs)  
Loki (cusses him out in french and laughs)  
Loki just magicked himself clean because dried blood is gross  
Sue (bucky is the first to throw his cards at Loki )  
Loki (could beat him by cheating, but would prefer not to)  
Loki (takes a little bow when barnes loses his cool)  
Sue slips in pretending she hadn't left at all  
Sue probably gets roped into arm wrestling before they start falling asleep  
Loki opts out of arm wrestling  
Loki but gets pulled in  
Loki wins of course  
Loki come on guys you knew that was going to happen  
Loki doesn't sleep  
Loki sits up  
Loki volunteers for this 'watch' he hears so much about  
Sue tried to talk him into resting  
Sue 'he'd worked his ass off on the field'  
Loki smiled and declined  
Loki 'your days are much shorter than what I am used to'  
Loki 'it feels as though it is just past midday'  
Sue takes his word and lets him sit watch  
Loki has excellent night vision  
Loki tries not to think about that too hard  
Loki always previously assumed he just had better eyes than the others...  
Sue can sneak out still  
Loki but Jotun-  
Loki bleh  
Sue lies under her blanket for an hour before crawling out of the tent  
Loki is facing the other direction, legs folded criss cross apple sauce  
Sue has her shield on her back and her costume on  
Sue except for her boots  
Loki hears her  
Sue they were loud and she was trying to be sneaky  
Loki has his eyes closed, is tapped into the magic flow of the area  
Loki softly,  
Loki: Going somewhere, Captain?  
Sue: Trying to.  
Sue decides she might as well put on her shoes now  
Loki looks over at her, opens his eyes  
Loki: May I ask where?  
Sue ties a double knot  
Sue: You can always ask.  
Sue: I may not answer~  
Sue she smirks up at him  
Loki chuckles- that was a very Loki thing to say  
Loki: Where are you headed?  
Sue: Out.  
Loki: I believe I shall follow you.  
Loki: Who shall I wake to take watch?  
Sue frowns at him  
Sue: I don't think you were relieved of your post.  
Sue and you didn't get an invitation  
Loki: Am I to let my Captain wander off this near enemy territory, without backup?  
Sue rolls her eyes  
Sue: Wake up Monty, tell him you smelt something you could cook.  
Sue: It'll get you off scottfree  
Loki grins  
Loki: yes, ma'am~  
Loki stands and heads to do so  
Sue waits for Loki to return before heading off  
Loki walks beside her incredibly quietly  
Loki: So where are we headed?  
Loki softly  
Sue: There's POW camp up north.  
Sue: I heard it was ruthless.  
Sue: I thought I’d scope it out.  
Loki ~  
Loki: Will we be scouting or rescuing this evening?  
Sue: Hopefully both.  
Sue leads them through the forest quietly  
Loki wriggles his fingers and shimmers into invisibility  
Loki: Would you like to be a bit stealthier?  
Sue turns to answer him  
Sue blinks  
Sue: Sneaky.  
Loki chuckles  
Sue: Shall we?  
Loki flicks a hand at her and she goes invisible too  
Loki: Indeed~  
Sue it's surreal at first  
Sue it takes her a second-  
Sue: You head north east I head north west?  
Loki nods- they can see each other now  
Sue gives him a grin before darting off  
Loki grins and matches her speed in the direction indicated  
Loki can feel her position by the movement of his spell  
Sue they make it to a high fence  
Sue checks for barbed wire before starting to climb  
Loki eyes the fence  
Loki mmmmm  
Loki takes a running leap over it  
Loki lands in a heavy crouch on the other side  
Sue lands with a slight jingle  
Sue waits  
Sue she's watching the guards on the outer area  
Sue hmmm  
Sue starts walking closer  
Sue she'll slip in leave the outer guys to loki  
Sue sprints towards the doors on the balls of her feet  
Sue presses against the wall of the building waiting-  
Sue darts through the door as a soldier enters  
Sue prefers taking things down from the inside  
Sue You let the prisoners out  
Sue arm 'em  
Sue give them a fighting chance.  
Sue the selfish men run off don't stay to help the others  
Sue the good men listen to her  
Sue they're confused at first as she enters with a lot of commotion  
Sue by the time she gets there she's visible  
Sue too visible  
Sue a guard or seven are down which is fine she needed their weapons  
Sue she points for the men to follow  
Sue tells them to save as many people as they could  
Sue and to hurry out  
Sue the place was gonna blow~  
Loki takes out the perimeter guards with daggers to the throat and punches to the back of the head that snap necks  
Loki slips inside, notices Sue’s strategy, and makes her visible- she can't talk to prisoners if she's invisible  
Loki helps make some commotion to her entrance  
Loki takes down a guard or seven  
Loki designates himself the rearguard for the escape  
Loki and of course sue goes back for the one that trips of course she does  
Loki she pushes him ahead  
Loki and the two of them are left to run as the base starts to explode  
Loki jumps over a log just as she's vaulting it, grabs her in midair and drags them to the ground as the shockwave passes  
Loki lays there, breathing heavily half on top of her, as heat flares behind them and just over their heads  
Loki sits up to look when the fire's past  
Loki the base is a smoking wreck  
Loki smiles  
Loki laughs a little  
Loki looks back at sue  
Loki eyes twinkling, laughs some more  
Loki that was exhilarating  
Sue it takes her a moment to register all that happened before her panting turns into laughing  
Sue she's pink in the face from running  
Sue and her uniform is wet with sweat and maybe a little blood  
Loki keeps laughing, leaning towards Sue as his shoulders shake  
Loki: Let's do that again!  
Sue shakes her head as she tries to catch her breath  
Sue: That didn't happen, kipsche?  
Loki grins  
Loki: I can keep a secret~  
Loki realizes a bit suddenly how close his face is to Sue’s  
Loki and how her eyes are sparkling  
Loki and how her lips are full  
Sue has calmed down  
Sue she's still breathing heavy but the laughs have stopped  
Sue stares at Loki  
Sue he's so-  
Loki leans a little bit closer  
Loki feels this odd little pull-  
Sue KISSES HIM  
Sue that-  
Sue those were the signs right  
Sue he leaned in close and looked at her an-  
Loki !  
Loki KISSES BACK  
Loki brings a hand up to cup her jaw  
Loki leans closer and over and whup they seem to be on the ground again  
Sue wraps her arms around him coaxing him forward  
Sue hasn't ever kissed before  
Sue but she isn't thinking about that  
Loki licks across her lips and presses his tongue into her mouth- keeps wanting closer, harder, more-  
Loki presses his weight against her and breathes in the gunpowder scent sticking to her skin  
Sue hums against him  
Loki tastes the blood on her split lip and drags his teeth against it  
Loki mmms back  
Loki slides a leg between hers as he presses their hips closer  
Sue he's warm  
Sue or her legs are cold from the stupid skirt  
Sue presses closer to him  
Loki rocks against her, and it turns into grinding as his other arm wraps around her waist  
Loki it feels good  
Sue thinks she might need to breathe-  
Sue breaks the kiss to gasp  
Sue she wasn't expecting it but it was good  
Loki takes the opportunity to bite at her neck  
Loki because he can and he'd like to  
Sue !  
Sue: 'at's gonna bruise...  
Sue she still can't catch her breath  
Loki grins against her throat  
Loki: I'll heal it if you- don't want it.  
Loki: your throat just looks-  
Loki nips her skin gently  
Sue tilts her head back  
Sue: I want them-  
Loki purr-growls at that  
Sue heart skips a beat  
Loki sets his teeth on either side of her throat and bites firmly, feeling her breath between his teeth  
Loki the soft texture of her skin on his lips  
Loki 's fingers curl in her hair  
Sue moans  
Sue didn't-  
Sue kisses his jaw  
Sue her face feels like it's on fire  
Loki leans forward and kisses her again, pleased  
Loki 's hips still roll slowly against Sue's, a thigh rocking against her crotch  
Sue draws in a quick breath-  
Sue: Lo-  
Sue is suddenly very aware they're on the ground  
Sue -  
Sue oh  
Sue rests a hand against his chest  
Loki pauses and blinks at her  
Loki realizes they're making out on the ground in the forest-  
Loki blushes a little  
Loki hem  
Loki: hello.  
Loki stops grinding belatedly  
Sue: hey.  
Sue is bright red  
Sue smiles awkwardly  
Loki gives her a little smile back  
Loki it's sort of sweet on his face, makes him look almost young  
Loki: I believe we've, hm- discovered we find each other attractive?  
Loki: Amidst the euphoria of danger.  
Sue chuckles  
Sue: It feels like we did more than ~discovering~  
Loki grins  
Loki: Well, yes.  
Loki: I had a lovely time exploring your mouth and your skin~  
Loki looks around  
Loki sits up and offers her a hand up  
Loki: Would you be amenable to further---?  
Loki: At some point?  
Sue looks at him  
Sue before she even takes his hand  
Sue her mouth is standing open only a little  
Sue: You want to--?  
Sue flushes  
Sue what are they even insinuating  
Sue whatever it is she wants it...  
Loki helps her up  
Loki: You are a beautiful, strong woman.  
Loki: I- would like to bite more of you.  
Sue beautiful and strong  
Sue: Only if I get to bite you too-  
Sue looks at her neck before touching it  
Loki grins  
Loki: oh, I would like that~  
Sue: They'll notice the hickeys...  
Loki raises his free hand and twiddles the fingers, gold sparking between them  
Loki: I can always erase them and make more later?  
Sue smiles at him  
Sue: Sneaky.  
Loki winks  
Loki: Yes, I am~  
Loki brushes his fingers over her throat and a brief tingle sees her skin put to rights  
Sue frowns when she watches them fade  
Sue she kinda liked her hickeys  
Loki sighs  
Loki: I suppose we should head back to camp  
Loki: and tell them where these people came from  
Sue: Not all of them will stay...  
Sue: At least not for long.  
Sue: I hadn't had a new permanent member since Gabe.  
Sue: Gosh that had to have been at least 3 months ago  
Sue time flies faster than bullets when you don't want it to  
Loki starts walking, holding onto her hand  
Loki: Where do they all go?  
Sue: Home.  
Sue: Sometimes they find their old platoons.  
Sue: Not everyone wants to fight for what we're fighting for.  
Sue tries not to think about their hands  
Loki hm  
Loki: What is it that you fight for?  
Sue hmmm  
Sue: What I fight for-  
Sue: I fight for the people who can't  
Sue: I fight for second chances and opportunities  
Sue: I fight for everyone to get the same shot at life  
Loki blinks at her  
Loki: That's- admirable.  
Sue smiles at him  
Sue: My reason is no more admirable than the next guy who signs up.  
Loki grins  
Loki: more admirable than boredom- though I didn't exactly 'sign up'.  
Sue hmmm  
Sue: Maybe you'll find a more admirable reason as you're fighting  
Sue: Dumdum didn't think he'd stay with us long until he saw us blow up a tank.  
Loki heh  
Loki: the man loves his explosions.  
Sue: That he does.  
Sue they're getting closer to base  
Sue lets go of his hand  
Loki smoothly switches to holding his own behind his back in a courtly fashion  
Sue she stops and looks at him  
Sue: I'll go in first hang back.  
Sue: Relieve Monty from his post if you can't sleep.  
Sue ...  
Loki headtilt  
Sue this is so...  
Sue: If you need me you know where to find me.  
Sue smirks a little  
Loki grins back  
Sue isn't sure what else to do-  
Sue flushes and walks off  
Loki watches her, appreciative of her form  
Sue: ((look at that booty ))  
Sue: (( show me the booty ))  
Sue: (( I like the booty you like the booty ))  
Loki: ((mmm that booty))  
Loki: ((oh yeah the booty))


End file.
